Present containers have basic means for covering articles contained therein. Such coverings offer little protection from natural elements and may lead to loss of contents from wind, mishandling, animals or other factors. Some present containers have coverings that are separable from the container and are therefore susceptible to separation and loss or theft. Other containers have coverings that are attached, but provide minimal protection from the elements.
Current containers comprise a cover having a roll-top design, a concentrically arranged sliding design, and a hinge design. Such designs offer a small degree of protection from weather and offer a degree of strength that can withstand only minor stress. As such the contents of present containers are prone to weather related damage as well as inadvertent spills and theft.